1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stand attachment structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stand attachment structure for an electronic device.
2. Background Information
With a conventional stand attachment structure for a flat panel display device, bosses are formed protruding rearward from a rear face of a front cabinet. Mating components that mate with the bosses by surrounding the bosses are provided to the display panel. A support component of a tilting stand is sandwiched between the mating components and the rear cabinet. Screws are passed through the mating components of the display panel and the support component of the rear cabinet and threaded into the bosses to fasten everything together (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-129390, for example).
The conventional stand attachment structure does not need attachment pieces for preventing distortion of the display panel. However, the conventional stand attachment structure is designed just for attaching the tilting stand, and is not designed for attaching a fixed stand with different support component shapes and so forth.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved stand attachment structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.